


home is where you hang your fedora

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Romance, kame/everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: The only thing Kame loves more than sex is Jin.





	home is where you hang your fedora

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Contrary to popular belief, Kame isn’t gay. He likes to fuck girls, too. Particularly Meisa and Riisa, although not at the same time – they won’t let him, he’s tried. Koki and Nakamaru will, though, even if Kame’s certain that it has more to do with each other than him. He’s just their excuse.

Kame doesn’t mind being an excuse, a rebound, or even a last resort. He loves sex, the way it feels while he’s doing it and the way it makes him feel afterwards. Even leading up to it, the anticipation, the teasing, he loves it all.

But he can’t exactly go around sleeping with all of Japan, as much as he’d like to. He has an image to maintain, ironically one that sluts around on stage, but they say to do what you know.

So he enlists his friends. The trustworthy ones, the ones who won’t blab to the tabloids because they have their own images to maintain. Their images are usually purer than Kame’s, so the last thing they’re going to do is actually admit to getting naked with him. That should probably offend him, but they keep coming back for more. Because he’s good at what he does.

Jin was his first. His first everything, actually, since Kame looked scary until he was seventeen and nobody would go near him. Except Jin. Jin was like the stray puppy who finds you in a park and follows you home. In fact, the first time Jin ate dinner with Kame’s family, his mother told him that Jin was a polite young man and could come over anytime he wanted.

And he did. A lot. Sleepovers, weekends, Jin practically lived on the other side of Kame’s bed for the first couple years, which made fooling around a lot easier. Once Kame’s mom asked what the weird noises coming from his room were, and Kame told her that Jin has nightmares and cries in his sleep. His mom was totally sympathetic and suggested that Jin stay the night more often since Kame seemed to keep the sleep demons away.

But then Kame got prettier and more people went near him. He spent a lot of time with the other members of KAT-TUN and made his way through them – Taguchi, whose long limbs coil around him so tightly; Koki, who has enough energy for an army and gives literal meaning to “all night long;” Ueda, who has a whip and knows how to use it; and Nakamaru, whose throat control is second to none.

2005 was the Year of Akamapi, with Gokusen 2 and Nobuta and he and Yamapi made up from their stupid fight that neither one of them can actually remember in the best possible way. The three of them were inseparable, metaphorically and literally, relocating to Yamapi’s bed since his mom was never home and Kame’s wasn’t big enough.

Meisa was his first girl. The first thing she ever said to him was that she had a bet going with Maki that she could get into his pants, and Kame knew right away that they had similar goals in life. He had wondered why he’d never hooked up with Maki until he learned the hard way that she was only into girls, when he showed up at her and Meisa’s place unannounced. She still had a threesome with them, but she hardly paid attention to him.

The past couple years have brought forth expansion wherever he can find it. Discreetly. Professional baseball players don’t want it to get out that they’ve gangbanged a pop idol, either. Kame considers the possibility that he’s addicted to sex when he spends a weekend in Osaka with Kanjani8, but it’s not like he needs it or anything. And Arashi totally doesn’t count as an orgy because MatsuJun hogs him anyway.

NEWS is perfect for when Kame wants to top. Yamapi aside, he usually calls up a NEWS member when he’s had a long day of being pushed around and controlled and just wants to own someone. Koyama is the sweetest bottom ever, pampering Kame with backrubs before they get down to business, and sometimes he brings along Shige. Kame and Massu are a lot alike and actually hang out first, spending hours at the mall or fine dining to lead up to the inevitable nightcap. Tegoshi reminds Kame a lot of Jin, only more demanding, and Tegoshi makes a better girl. As for the former members, Uchi is practically Kame’s best friend, which means he gets it whenever they’re both free, and Kusano never quite got over that idol crush he’d had when they were younger.

It may seem like Kame is more gay than not, given the VIP access list to his pants, but he just spends more time with guys than girls. He really loves women, too. Really. Meisa can’t keep his face out from between her legs. He’s actually disappointed that his new drama didn’t cast that girl from AKB48, because he would have loved to break into that group. Ninety-six boobs.

Kame just likes to live, okay. Sex makes him feel alive. And it’s much healthier than doing drugs. Stealthily covered scratch marks are much more attractive than needle tracks. Everyone has their release, and it only hurts to be called a whore when Jin says it.

“You made me this way,” Kame yelled at him after their debut orgy, and Jin left for six months.

Kame doesn’t do drama, so he stayed away from Jin after that. It wasn’t any kind of breakup – they just grew apart. His mother took it harder than anyone else. Kame still saw Jin at work, so it wasn’t like they were completely estranged, and when Jin left for good, it was easier to let him go.

Or was it. Kame still finds himself thinking about Jin, not the distant, straight-faced Jin he put up with up until last year, but the active, bubbly Jin he knew when they were young. The Jin who was in love with life and everything in it, whose dreams were shameless and pure. He’s living them now, Kame thinks, feeling pride along with his twinge of regret.

Then he finds someone to help him forget for awhile. He never leads them on, making it clear that this is only casual, so nobody gets hurt. Not even him. Each time he thinks that maybe he’s finally found someone to take Jin’s place in his heart, he remembers endless nights of snuggling under his covers and Jin’s dumb lopsided smile after he comes. He remembers teaming up with Jin for stupid junior games and how it felt when Jin would grab his hand to drag him somewhere that would undoubtedly get them into trouble. Jin was his first best friend, too.

Kame knows that guy still exists. He may be older now, but they both are. Kame’s not innocent and curious about the world anymore just like Jin’s no longer over-excitable and careless. But Kame still has traces of his younger self and from what he hears about Jin, so does he. Kame just doesn’t get to see that side of him anymore.

It’s depressing to think about, but it’s also nostalgic. Kame likes to bask in these memories every now and then, because above all else, Jin plays a large part in the adult Kame has become and the success he has. He can’t write it all off as being young and stupid, because everything happens for a reason and even if he never sees Jin again, he’ll always cherish him for being such an influential person in his life.

The difference between then and now is that Kame is twenty-five. Twenty-five years he’s been existing, and ten of those have been spent in love with Jin. He’s been in love with Jin for so long that he doesn’t know what it’s like to not be in love with Jin, even though he hasn’t seen him in over a year, even though they’re not in the same country anymore. Even though Jin probably doesn’t think about him at all.

The difference between everything leading up to now and right now is that Kame wants to know. He wants to know, for sure, and there’s only one way to find out.

Los Angeles is the same as he remembers it, although it’s much easier to walk down the street in regular shoes instead of five-inch heels. That sounds dubious, but it’s the only way he and Yamapi could sneak into Jin’s first American concert without being recognized. Yamapi held up his dress much better than Kame, but Kame’s legs were killer. They kept getting hit on on the way back to their hotel and even the hookers looked jealous.

Yamapi had been shocked that Kame wanted to go. Kame couldn’t believe Yamapi thought he wouldn’t.

Kame walks down the street as himself now, because it’s six-thirty in the morning and nobody in Los Angeles gives a shit about Kamenashi Kazuya. Jin’s hotel isn’t far from the airport – Kame knows this because he has connections, not because he’s a stalker – so Kame just walks. It’s a nice morning and he doesn’t mind stretching his legs after the long flight.

Naturally, Jin is shocked to see him. He doesn’t even speak, just gapes with one eye halfway open and his hair sticking up. He’d thought to throw on a robe before answering the door, but it’s not tied well and his Spongebob boxers are showing. Nope, Jin hasn’t changed at all.

“Room service,” Kame jokes, and Jin snorts unattractively as he stands to the side.

The room is a pigsty. Kame wrinkles his nose as he walks in and looks around for a place to park. The half of the bed that Jin had been sleeping in looks the safest, so Kame takes an uninvited seat. He’d be standing around all day if he waited for this guy to offer him anything.

Glass clangs in the kitchenette area, and the smell of coffee wafts through the room as Jin tumbles back into bed. Kame has to scoot back to get out of the way, but Jin doesn’t seem to care that he’s laying halfway across Kame’s lap and grabs for his pillow to shove his face into.

“I didn’t fly here to watch you sleep,” Kame says pointedly.

“Sleep with me, then,” Jin mumbles, lifting a shaky arm to pull Kame down next to him.

Kame’s not ready to sleep. He still has his travel clothes on. He needs to wash his face. His contacts aren’t in, but he’s wearing his glasses and he can’t reach the nightstand with Jin’s fat arm weighing him down. His hair is gross from the plane. And none of that matters after his head hits the pillow, because Jin’s fat arm is still around him and Jin’s big nose is right in his face.

He’s still as beautiful as ever, his long eyelashes fluttering as he quickly falls back to sleep, and Kame doesn’t even think about resisting the urge to lean forward and kiss them. Jin makes a tiny noise in the back of his throat and pulls Kame closer, snuggling up to him like a stuffed animal, like he did when they were young, and Kame’s heart soars.

“I guess that answers my question, then,” he whispers into Jin’s forehead.

Kame naps for a few hours, then gets up and tidies the room a bit. He dumps the coffee they never drank and makes a new pot, calls down for breakfast, and takes a shower.

“You know they pay people to do this,” Jin says when he gets out, pointing to where Kame had folded all of Jin’s clothes neatly in the dresser drawers.

Kame grabs him by the robe collar and kisses him. He tastes like morning, but Kame doesn’t care because Jin’s kissing him back and his arms lump around him like it’s an afterthought.

“Did you fly all the way here just for that?” Jin asks when they part, bewildered.

“I flew here because I wanted to know if you still think about me,” Kame tells him honestly. “That was just a bonus.”

“Of course I still think about you, idiot,” Jin says affectionately. “You’re like, I don’t know, my history.”

Kame smiles. “You’re my history, too.”

The knock on the door saves them from an awkward moment, and they stuff their faces with Kame’s excellent choice in breakfast foods until they’re all gone.

“How long are you staying?” Jin asks with his mouth full.

“Couple days,” Kame replies. “It’s all I could get.”

“I could show you around,” Jin offers. “Introduce you to some people.”

Kame leans back on his hands and meets Jin’s eyes. “I’d like that.”

Then he’s on his back, the empty plates knocked to the floor as Jin jumps him and fuses their mouths together. Kame feels sixteen again, pounced on the second they could finally be alone, and Jin tastes much better after blueberry pancakes and orange juice.

“Are you still fucking anything with a hole?” Jin asks between kisses.

“Basically,” Kame answers. “But it’s only because I’m harboring unresolved feelings for you.”

“Idiot,” Jin says again, and Kame’s about to resent being spoken to that way until Jin’s hand is in his pants. “If you said that five years ago, we could have avoided a lot of drama.”

Kame laughs. “Bullshit. You would have still left.”

“Well, yes,” Jin replies. “But we wouldn’t have stopped having sex.”

“Biggest regret of my life,” Kame jokes, even though he’s kind of serious. “Does that mean we’re going to do it again?”

“If you shut the fuck up,” Jin says. “And wear a condom.”

Kame had brought the rest of his stash. He won’t be needing them anymore after this, at least until the next time they meet up.

*

Okay, so maybe Kame’s gay after all. He’s dating a man he’s been in love with since he was fifteen and everyone he tells acts like it’s the best thing to ever happen on earth. His mother is especially thrilled. A few are sad that Kame’s off the market, but Yamapi’s still single so it’s not like there’s a lack of good dick around. In fact, Yamapi offered to party like it’s 2005 and bring back Akamapi, but Jin didn’t go for that at all. Jin’s kind of a jealous, possessive bitch, but Kame thinks it’s hot. Kame thinks everything Jin does is hot, even that stupid thing with his lip from the Summary era.

Kame makes it through the long, lonely nights and goes for months without physical affection while Jin’s in America, because the only thing he loves more than sex is Jin.


End file.
